clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sport Shop
The Sport Shop (or Winter Sports) used to be a store in the Ski Village owned by Gary the Gadget Guy and an orange penguin as an assistant (as shown in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). The Sport Shop originally opened on November 3, 2005, as an alternative to the Gift Shop, so penguins could buy clothes there instead, if the Gift Shop was too busy. On August 31, 2007, the Sport Shop was remodeled and the Snow and Sports catalog was released. It was the home of the HQ. This area was eventually replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility in 2010. It is possible the Sport Shop may come back in late 2012 or early 2013, but this is highly doubtful. Fictional Jobs Similar to the Pizza Parlor and Gift Shop, the Sport Shop had 'jobs.' * Owner: The owner usually sat with manager. They were business partners. * Manager/Cashier: The manager basically sat down answering questions. He also worked the Cash Register. **Costume: ***Secret Agent Costume or work clothes. *'Agent': Watched out for suspicious penguins trying to vandalize the store. Usually undercover. ** Costume: ***Undercover clothes; Anything *'Assistant Manager': Told penguins that they looked good with an article of clothing they were trying on. Helped Manager with all duties required. **Costume: ***Whatever the manager wore. Classified Information The Sport Shop was a building in the Ski Village. In the Sport Shop, there was a secret entrance to PSA HQ, which one could access by taking the test. (You must of been at least 30 days old). You had to answer the questions, and if you passed, a Spy Phone would be added to your inventory. After this, it was possible to access the HQ using the changing room closest to the door. Trivia *The new building is thought to be taking the tour guide booth's place in the Ski Village. (See ??? Room) *In the back of the shop, there were stairs that led to Gary's Room. It can only be accessed during Missions. *The Sport Shop was remodeled on August 31, 2007. *Before the HQ was redecorated, this area was used for the Secret Missions. *When it first opened, the Sport Shop had the Penguin Style catalog. It was removed after being remodeled and was replaced with the Snow and Sports catalog. *There is a cupboard near the cashier table on secret missions, but it is not seen when we are not on missions. *It was the first room in Club Penguin to ever be closed down. *The SWF for the Sport Shop was not deleted. *It was replaced with the Everyday Phoning Facility. *Some people think that it might come back durring The Journey, or replace the Everyday Phoning Facility after its blown up. However,this is doubtful,as the Everyday Phoning Facility remained after its blown up. Parties *This room was hardly ever decorated. *For the very first time, the Sport Shop was decorated in the 2008 April Fool's Day Party. The whole building's color was negative. *During the Penguin Games, it had red and blue balloons all over. *During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, outside the door was orange sky. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Sport Shop was filled with pumpkins. Pins *Tulip Pin *Microscope Pin *Cupcake Pin Gallery Sport Shop.PNG|The old version of the Sport Shop. This was what the Sport Shop looked like before August 31, 2007. Notice there is a Penguin Style catalog instead of a Snow and Sports Catalog. Sportshop.png|The Sport Shop after it's remodeling in August 2007. CPFHalloweenSS.jpg|The Sport shop decorated for the 2009 Halloween Party. Sport catalog.jpg|The first Snow and Sports. Nsp.png|Sport Shop during April Fools' Party 2008 1000px-Blackout_1.png|The replacement for the Sport Shop, known as the Everyday Phoning Facility. See also *Sport Shop Assistant *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary the Gadget Guy *Gary's Room *HQ *Snow and Sports *Popcorn Explosion *EPF SWF *The Sport Shop *HQ *The Sport Shop after the accident *The Sport Shop during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Archived Pages Category:Sport Shop Category:PSA locations Category:Disasters Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms